Bande de dégonflés
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Oneshotsongfic Harry a un petit problème, Draco est bien décidé à le résoudre...


Bande de dégonflés 

Kikou tout le monde ! Je reviens ici avec une petite songfic, dans la catégorie humour ! Etrange venu de moi n'est-ce pas ? Il y a même une happy end ! Dingue non ? lol ! C'est un petite fic très courte, un morceau de vie en quelque sorte, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, juste la rédaction et les deux vers que j'ai ajouté à la fin de la chanson. Ceci est une idée de ma petite Ludovica ! J'espère que ce que j'ai fait correspond assez bien à ce que tu imaginais au départ. Mais comme tu m'as laissé le champ libre, j'ai fait mon petit délire ! La chanson s'appelle Bande de dégonflés, et elle est à Linda Lemay.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La nuit tombe sur Poudlard.

- Non Draco arrête, c'est pas la peine, j'y arrive pas…

_On aura beau dire tout ce qu'on voudra __  
__Oui, c'est un drame déplorable __  
__C'est pas la fin du monde, mais n'empêche __  
__C'est certainement désagréable __  
__Quand c'est mou comme un ver à pêche __  
_  
Une chambre, un grand lit vert, et deux corps entrelacés.

- Mais enfin Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…

Draco s'extirpa du lit et se tourna vers son amant, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- C'est moi c'est ça ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

- Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir amour… J'étais juste pas bien prêt. Mais c'est pas grave, on va réessayer, reprendre depuis le début, d'accord ?

_Quand ça veut jouer les timides __  
__Le cou cassé, la tête en bas __  
__Plié comme p'tit vieux plein d'rides __  
__À l'âge fringant des soldats _

Draco acquiesça avant de venir se replacer à sa position initiale, sur Harry. Il embrassa machinalement son compagnon, souhaitant passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Harry se dégagea brusquement.

- Putain, mais fais un effort ! Si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien, comment veux-tu que ça vienne ? Je ne sais pas moi… La tendresse, tu … Eh !

Draco, las de se faire crier dessus, avait entrepris de parsemer de petits baisers les clavicules de son amant. Ce dernier se tut, terrassé. Cet endroit précis étaient sa faiblesse, le blond le savait et usait abusivement de ce savoir. A chaque fois, même pour les discussions les plus anodines, Draco utilisait les clavicules comme solution de substitution, ne souhaitant pas faire face à un quelconque problème.

_Oui, c'est un manque de politesse __  
__Quand ça s'met pas au garde-à-vous __  
__Quand ça donne des signes de faiblesses __  
__Avant même de se tenir debout_

Pourtant ce jour-là, Draco n'eut pas le résultat qu'il escomptait. Certes, Harry cessa immédiatement de hurler, mais il n'eût aucune réaction plus… visible. Le baromètre stagnait toujours aux alentours de zéro. Pourtant, il ne s'avoua pas vaincu et il se dirigea prestement vers le deuxième point sensible de son amant : la plante de ses pieds. Il les massa amoureusement, l'une après l'autre, puis suça consciencieusement ses orteils, engendrant des gloussements saccadés de la part de Harry. Il se redressa lentement, laissant apparaître sur son visage un sourire victorieux, qui disparut aussitôt.

_Quelle déception quand vous trouvez __  
__À l'heure de passer à l'action __  
__Le principal intéressé __  
__Qui fait dodo dans son caleçon __  
_

Draco commença à s'énerver. Malgré tous ses soins, le brun semblait bloqué au point mort. Lui même était à bout de patience, son érection se rappelait à lui de plus en plus douloureusement. Il mit alors de côté toutes ses inhibitions et se frotta avec enthousiasme sur Harry, qui ne savait plus ou se mettre et poussait des cris inarticulés, mais pourtant…

_Quand ça a pris la décision __  
__De succomber à la paresse __  
__Qu'ça reste sur sa position __  
__Devant la plus belle paire de fesses__  
_

Draco poussa un cri de rage, s'extirpa du lit et revêtit rapidement un paire de jeans et une chemise.

- Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre à tout allure, laissant un Harry abasourdi derrière lui. Le brun se mit à imaginer toutes sorte de scénarii plus horribles les uns que les autres sur les raisons de la fuite du Serpentard. Il poussa un réel soupir de soulagement quand celui-ci revint, quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'ustensiles pour le moins étranges.

- Mon cœur, où as-tu trouvé tout ça ?

- Je suis allé à la cuisine chercher des tonnes de bonnes choses bien sucrées et je suis passé voir Blaise pour lui emprunter quelques trucs qui pourraient s'avérer utiles…

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

- Je vois mais… je peux savoir ce que tu a l'intention de faire avec tout ça ?

- Tu me connais Harry, tu sais que je n'abandonne jamais… Et ce n'est pas à cause d'une bite stupide que je vais commencer… Mais de toute façon, ce ne sont que des accessoires, le plus important, c'est ça.

_Bien sûr, c'est pas la fin du monde __  
__Mais d'là à dire que c'est pas grave __  
__Qu'ça peut arriver à tout l'monde __  
__Qu'ça rend moins beau et moins brave __  
_  
Il désigna un petit livre rouge.

Kama Sutra, édition illustrée 

- Draco…

- Choisis une position amour, je te ferais celle que tu voudras…

_J'ai pas l'impression d'être vache __  
__Et de manquer d'compréhension __  
__Mais j'constate qu'y en a qui en arrachent __  
__Ah, les pauvres petits garçons_

Draco, je ne suis pas sûr que…

Le blond eût un sourire serpentardement machiavélique, colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de Harry et murmura sensuellement :

- Oh non mon cœur, pas question que tu te défiles… Parce que ce soir, je suis bien décidé à ce que tu hurles mon nom à en faire trembler les murs du château, ce soir, je suis décidé à te faire mourir de plaisir, ce soir, je te ferai monter tellement haut dans l'extase que même le Paradis ne sera plus qu'un souvenir que tu laisseras loin en-dessous. Je te promets, Amour, que ce soir, ton petit soldat se lèvera… Et tu sais comment je le sais Amour ? Je le sais parce qu'on ne résiste pas à un Malfoy…

_Y a-t-il un moyen qu'j'pourrais prendre __  
__Un mot d'la fin qu'j'pourrais trouver __  
__Afin qu'enfin bande la bande de dégonflés_

Et là, miracle, Draco sentit contre sa cuisse le soldat se mettre au garde à vous. Il regarda son compagnon, complètement ahuri. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

- Vous apprendrez Mr Malfoy, que parfois les mots sont plus motivants que les actes. Mais vous êtes sur la bonne voie, alors continuez, je veux vous entendre me parler encore et encore… Et si vos mots me plaisent, ma foi, nous pourrons éventuellement envisager de nous servir de tout cet attirail que vous avez apporté…

Draco soupira tragiquement, puis recommença à débiter mille et un mots, mille et un contes salaces pour mille et une nuits de débauche… Peut-être même plus qui sait ? Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Afin de venir, de venir en aide  
Aux invalides de la culotte  
Sinon de dire qu'y a des remèdes  
Et des carottes

Mais il faut surtout quelques mots

Et beaucoup de jugeote.


End file.
